So-Called Best Christmas Ever
by Snarkastic101
Summary: Eliza gets fooled into spending "the best Christmas ever" with Gilbert. Even though it's still Christmas eve... what he failed to mention was the creepy Santa, a duel on the ice and the most perfect Christmas present ever. AU, one-shot, PruHun (obviously.) Rated T for language and just in case MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**A/N: Sooo... I wrote a PruHun fanfic to celebrate Christmas. I was feeling down and so I decided a fanfic would make me feel better. WHICH IT DID. I hope you all enjoy the fanfic~! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Elizabeta Hedervary opened her door to a cocky Prussian that was holding a candy cane out to her. His silver hair contrasted greatly against the bright red santa hat.

"Hey, 'Liza, Merry Christmas and all that shit." With a deep sigh Eliza took the candy cane from him.

"What the hell are you doing on my porch, Gilbert? God knows that I don't want to spend Christmas Eve beating your ass into the ground." He quickly held up his hands with a huge grin.

"I come here with Christmas joy, love and spirit! I shall not fight with you, the awesome me just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." With a salute he spun around and started to walk away. Although, he knew that he wasn't going to leave. The girl was predictable and since her precious Roderich is away this Christmas then she'd definitely spend this christmas with a much more awesome childhood friend. Eliza blinked uncertainly and glanced down at the candy cane then back at Gilbert.

"... W-WAIT, GIL!" She grabbed her coat and slipped it on as she followed the arrogant Prussian. "Are you spending this Christmas alone?" He gave a dramatic sigh and nodded.

"Francis and Toni are preoccupied with their little boyfriends~ The awesome me is stuck alone this Christmas which is so not... awesome." Eliza stood uncertainly behind him and thought about the current situation. He was alone on Christmas just like her. They used to be best friends and Roderich was away. She heard a small sniffle come from Gil and felt a pang of guilt. Rubbing at her temples she finally decided that spending Christmas with him might not be so bad...

"Wanna spend Christmas with me, Gil? I mean, you're alone and I am too. No one wants to spend the Holidays alone." With a grin he basically pushed her into his car before getting into the drivers seat.

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD ASK! Quite the awesome invitation you've given me!" He peeled away and she felt things click.

"You ass... you planned this whole thing, didn't you?" He laughed his stupid "kesesesesesesesese" laugh and that told her that she was right. Jerk. "YOU ASS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?" She reached for a pocket in her coat as Gilbert tutted at her.

"Tut tut, Eliza. It's Christmas! Why would you even think about hitting me with your unawesome pan!?" She glared at him and he just chuckled. "Luckily, I saw this coming and took your frying pan!" With a look of shock on her face Eliza checked every pocket before letting out an irritated noise that could be compared to an animalistic growl.

"I hate you sometimes..."

"Let's just call it a Christmas present? All I want for Christmas is to stay conscious~! I'll give you something even more awesome in return! THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! Considering you spend Christmas with the worst person on the planet every year then you've probably missed the best Christmas experiences ever. Sit back, keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle, and enjoy the ride!" With an insane laugh he speed up and off, much to Eliza's annoyance.

* * *

"... Gilbert, why the hell are we at the mall?" Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the mall, Children were screaming, and it was margarine-inducing. Plastic candy canes towered over the last minute shoppers and kids who came to see Santa. Not the real Santa, the creepy mall kind. Fake snow littered about and Eliza was about ready to scream.

"That question will be answered shortly! For now..." He shoved a present into her arms and pointed to a public restroom. "CHANGE INTO WHAT IS IN THAT PRESENT OR I WONT GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME." Normally, Eliza wouldn't give him the time of day but it was Christmas... plus she really didn't want to be stranded here. With a sigh she went to change, shooting a glare at Gilbert. Much to her utter mortification the present held a sexy santa costume. Five minutes later she stomped out of the restroom, face bright red because of what she was wearing.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY I AM WEARING THIS OR I SHOVE A CANDY CANE UP YOUR A-" He put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh, Eliza, SHHHH. Awesome up and work the sexy santa outfit!" He gave her a grin and a wink which made her blush and attempt to kick his shin. Avoiding the kick Gilbert once more began to talk. "We are going to get you on the naughty list this year!" Eliza seriously hoped that Gil was joking. She was so done with his bullshit and it had only been half an hour.

"I think the santa dress is enough to get me on that list... If not, associating with you is."

"You don't get it, Eliza! The awesome me has come up with an awesome prank!" She felt her eyebrows raise and a small smile came to her face. "I knew that word would interest you... alright, here's the plan!"

* * *

Eliza strut up to the mall Santa and sat in his lap. was extremely shocked by this, teenage girls never sat on his lap. Especially not ones with sexy santa dresses on.

"E-erm... Hello, little girl! May I ask what you want for Christmas this year? And what your name is?" Eliza gave him a small smirk before crossing her legs daintily and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh~ I don't know~ What would you be willing to give me, ? Oh, and the name is Eliza~!" avoided looking certain, ahem, places and tried to answer without stuttering. If he messed this up he would not only get fired but possibly end up as a sex offender.

"HEY! YOU! ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASSING THIS YOUNG WOMEN?" He glanced over and saw a young man in a blue police outfit. His red eyes were narrowed and Eliza quickly jumped off his lap.

"Oh, officer! He didn't do anything wrong!" The policeman scoffed and brought out handcuffs.

"That's not going to stop me from taking this creep to jail!" felt his eyes widen at the mention of jail.

"OH GOD, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I-I'M..." He almost forgot he was in a room full of children and quickly got his act together. "I'M SANTA CLAUS! WHO IS GOING TO DELIVER ALL THE PRESENTS?" All the kids cheered and Eliza and Gilbert shared a small smile.

"Santa, this was a test. I'm happy to say that you passed. I'm from UEI!"

"That stands for United Elves Incorporated, by the way." Gilbert cheerfully chimed in.

"Every couple of years the elves aren't sure if you're still 'up to standards' so they create a test. As I said before, you passed. With flying colors, actually. Stay jolly and fat, Santa, Until next year~!" She saluted before linking her arms with Gilbert and prancing away. She muttered under her breath as stared after them in shock.

"Where the hell did you get the police outfit?"

"From Ludwig, duh..."

* * *

Once they reached the car Sexy Santa and Officer Gilbert broke down laughing.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT..."

"Kesesesesesesese! Didn't think you had it in you!" He grinned at her. "You pull off the outfit a little too well. All the boys will flock to you in that thing!" She laughed a little more even as the blush grew on her cheeks.

"Shut it, Gil! Boys don't flock to me and they never will! Not even in the sexy santa outfit!" She shyly took the police hat off his head and replaced it with the santa hat. "I have to say that the santa cap looked better than the police officer thing... Unless you wanna be a stripper or something." She climbed into the car with a small, silly smile on her face.

"I'm sad that you didn't tell him what you wanted for Christmas..." Gilbert said as he slid into the car. "I wanted to know. Was it a new frying pan?" She shook her head and put her fingers to his lips.

"Shhh, Gil, shhhh. I'll tell you tomorrow if I got it or not..." He laughed and started to drive to their next destination. She curled up on the seat and watched Christmas lights and decorations blur past her. Feelings of nostalgia were coming back as she sat next to Gilbert. It had been so long since they'd talked and laughed like this. She would never tell him that she just wanted to see him again for Christmas... after today it would be irrelevant. Tomorrow he would be back with Toni and Francis, back to his old friends. Back to a place that she didn't belong.

"Hey, if I tell you what I want for Christmas then will you tell me?" He asked curiously. She snapped out over her trance and looked over at him.

"... I'll make a deal with you. If I think that i'll get what I want for Christmas by ten tonight then i'll tell you. You have to tell me what you want in return, though!"

"Kesesesesesese, awesome! I'll just fill you with so much joy that you'll totally believe!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll happen." She felt the car slow to a stop and looked out the window. "... Ice skating? That's the biggest cliche ever." He laughed and climbed out of the car.

"Ice skating is the best, Eliza! You're just worried that i'll skate circles around you!" Competition flared in her eyes as they raced to the rink. They twirled, spun, danced, twisted, whirled, and skated across the rink. Trying to upstage each other after each trick. Finally Gilbert decided that playing clean would get him nowhere in this little contest. He reached out, hooked his hand onto her arm, spun around her around and watched as she spun out of control and fell. He laughed right before she snatched his arm and took him down with her.

"EEK! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, GIL?!"

"ACK! THAT WAS CHEAP, ELIZA!" She was positioned right above him and glared down into his blood-red eyes.

"Cheap?! You were the one who took me down!" He took advantage of her anger and in two seconds she was pinned below him. She blinked in shock for a moment before struggling. "YOU ASS! LET ME UP RIGHT NOW!" As much as she struggled she couldn't get free. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET SO STRONG?!"

"I dunno if this ever occurred to you, Eliza, but I am a man. I naturally was going to get stronger than you one day. It would be so unawesome not to! TODAY IS THE DAY WHERE I BECOME MANLIER THAN ELIZABETA HEDERVARY!" He laughed insanely as she just glared at him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP! GET OFF OF ME, PERV! GET OFF SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Did you not just hear me?! I AM A MAN. Therefore I am stronger. Which is awesome, not sure how many more times I could handle losing to you..." He nodded thoughtfully and Eliza glanced down realizing something.

"You might be stronger than me but every guy has his weakness... It just so happens that my knee is positioned right below yours. So you have a couple choices. Get off me and risk your manly pride or stay and watch me take away your manliness completely!" Gilbert face paled (if that was even possible for an albino.) He quickly rolled off of her and skated off. With an evil smile she raced after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, ELIZA!" She laughed and grabbed onto him. "I'm taking you down,, Gi-!" They both suddenly flew over the ice rink bars and into the snow. They were both quiet and curious to how the hell that happened. She looked over at him and broke out laughing. "Y-YOU'RE COVERED IN SNOOOOOW!"

He grinned and started laughing with her. "Ja! So are you, Eliza!" She grinned back at him and sat up.

"But you're the exact same color as the snow!" She giggled and brushed some snow off of his pale face. He felt his face heat up, which wasn't good. Albinos and blush don't mix. It's like pouring red paint onto white snow... very obvious. She glanced away with a small smile on her face. Before he lost confidence he brushed some snow off of her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. She quickly looked back in shock and blushed. He pulled his hand back and stood up while offering a hand.

"Need some help up?" He asked with a smirk. She quietly took his hand and let him lead her back the car. The silence that stretched between the two of them wasn't awkward. It was comforting and friendly like their relationship had been years ago.

"So," she started uncertainly as she twirled her hair around her fingers. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I was going to suggest buying tons of hot chocolate, blasting the christmas music and sitting on the roof of my car. Actually, that sounds awesome. So that's what we're doing. TO YOUR HOUSE WE GO!" He once more sped off.

* * *

The pair was laughing on top of Gil's car as "Frosty the Snowman" played from his car.

"I can't believe Francis got you to do that!" Eliza laughed as she sipped her hot cocoa. He nodded bashfully and looked up at the night sky. He shuddered slightly as coldness seeped into his bones. She looked over curiously. "Are you alright, Gilbert?" He grinned and nodded.

"Only a little cold..." She rolled her eyes and tipped his chocolate cup a little.

"Drink the hot chocolate then, Idiot." Conveniently the lid to the hot chocolate decided to pop off and spill all contents over Gilbert. "... oh shit... GIL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He quickly hopped off the car.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOT!" He jumped up and down, trying to cool down. "I'M GONNA JUST GO INSIDE AND FIND SOMETHING TO CHANGE INTO OR WHATEVER... BE RIGHT BACK..." He quickly hurried off as Eliza searched his car for a towel so she could clean off his hood. Instead she found a small slip of paper that proclaimed:

"**THE TRIO'S CHRISTMAS PARTY. **

**Only the coolest are invited so you better be damn grateful!**

**Where: Francis' house**

**When: Dawn to dusk, Christmas eve."**

She stared at it silently for a moment. Didn't Gilbert say he has nothing to do today? She climbed out of the car looking confused. Gil came out in a shirt Roderich had left at her house.

"Hey, Eliza! Hope ya don't mind! I borrowed this from you even though it isn't really yours... what do you have there?" He pointed to the small white slip.

"Didn't you say that you had no one to spend today with?" She asked furiously. He looked back at the slip of paper and his mouth made a little "o". She angrily started to stride over to him as he stumbled backwards.

"W-WAT! I CAN EXPLAIN! I SWEAR! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND TODAY WITH YO-" He was cut off as Eliza grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He blinked a few times from utter confusion. She pulled back and looked away, completely embarrassed.

"It's ten, Idiot. I wanted to spend more time with you for Christmas... happy?" He slowly felt his face grow into a smile.

"... Ja, same here." He wrapped his arms around her and sweetly kissed her as "All I Want For Christmas Is You" played from his car.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like it's funny that I went from ultimate PruCan shipper to ultimate PruHun shipper... I can't imagine writing a PruCan fanfic like this (even though I still adore the pairing.) I hoped you all liked the fic~! It was just a small little Christmas-y one-shot c: Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
